The new Paladin
by Ladyunibunny
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron find a Prisoner ship,with one prisoner, a woman by the name Sapphire (a character I made up) who gets chosen as a Paladin of Voltron, who helps Keith and Lance find their true feelings for each other, along with the real reason Altaya was dystroyed. This story has Keith, Lance, Pidge, Sapphire (my oc) a tiny bit of Allura and hunk, and a whole lot of Klance
1. chapter 1

"Paladins, quick!" Allura called, "There's a Galra prisoner ship heading twords us! Get into your lions now!"

Quickly the paladins got into thier lions and hurried outside, just as the enemy ship got to them.

"ok, obviosly we need to free the prisoners" Keith said.

"But what if its a trap?" Lance said.

"I know its a trap," Keith answered angerly, "but we have no choice"

they looked for an entrance, ovoiding the enemy's field of view.

once they were inside, there was a problem. There was only one prisoner, and she defently didnt need any saving.

The palidins heard the alarm go off, responed by a distant "CRAP"

"We need to follow that voice" Lance said, "It might lead us to whoever is trapped"

"no crap sherlock" Keith sarcasticly said.

they ran towrds the voice to see a clearly angry prisoner who was running faster than most people thought was possible, only, there was just her, no other prisoners or anything.

She suddenly stopped and turned around. "Ok, who set off the alarm?" she said.

Hank slowly raised his hand. "That would be me, ma'am" he said.

"Don't be so formal" she said angerly. "Ive had my fair share of formality for the rest of my life, just call me Sapphire. Everyone else got that?"

Everyone nodded thier heads in agreement. "Good. Now if we want to get out of this ship alive, we're gonna need whatever ship you came here with close enough so that we can go strait from here to there." Sapphire explained.

"Why can't we use one of the Galra ships?" Lance asked.

"Because Hunk set off the alarms. They have it set so whenever the alarm goes off, those ships are out of acess." Pidge exlpained.

"Thank you" Sappire said. "We'll have to go in groups that are just as fast as one enother. that way, no one person will get left behind. Ive seen you guys running at full speed, and I think, me and guy in the red, as the fastest people here-"

"his name's Keith" Lance said. "and my name's Lance, the big guy's name is Hunk, and the smallest one is Pidge."

"ok." Sappire continued, "me and keith as the fastest, Pidge, Lance, You guys are the second fastest, so you'll go together, and sense Hunk is the least fast, but we got uneven numbers, he will have to deal with Lance and Pidge."

"There are two ways to get to the exit," she handed Pidge a map, "Thats one way," she pulled out another map and handed it to Keith. "and thats the other way. One of you do the dirictons, and lead the team the right way to the exit, while the rest of the team fends off any Galra in the way."

"now, can you contact your pilot and tell them to go closer?" Sapphire asked.

"yes" Pidge answered.

"Ok, now, lets go before the Galra find our location." She said.


	2. the parting

Saffire takes out her Sword. "Move out!" she says, as everyone splits up in thier set up groups.

She takes out a group of Galra at alarming speed as Keith leads them twords the exit.

"If you were capured, how do you have that blade? and how can you fight so good?" Keith asked Sapphire, while still running full speed.

Sapphire took out another group of Galra before answering, "the Galra didnt trap me in one little cell. They just made it so I couldnt leave this ship" she smirked. "Until now, that is."

They reached the exit to see Hunk and Pidge struggling to hold a passed out Lance.

"The idiot!" Keith screamed as he ran to his side. He tried to pick Lance up but failed. "Why is he so heavy?"

"Here, lemme help." Sapphire held out her hands.

Keith was hesitant but disided to trust her. Sapphire picked Lance up with ease.

"Let's go. Mind if I tag along?" Sapphire asked.

"No not really. We got lots of room." Pidge said.

They were greeted by allura at the castle. "Whats wrong with Lance?" she asked.

Keith looked like he'd been crying but tried to hide it. "The idiot got blasted in the ribs."

"also," she looked at Sapphire. "Who's this?"

"My name is Sapphire." Sapphire said, as she shifted the weaght of Lance on her shoulders. "And, um, in case you cant tell, I have a very much injured person on my back. So I was wondering, you you have any healing pods of any sort?" she asked.

"Yes." she said, "right down that hall" Keith followed as she went to put Lance in the healing pod.

"Hank, sadly, we are needed at the planet balmara for a few years, to help permanantly save the balmarans from the Galra." Allura said.

"wait wait wait, a few _years_??" Hunk asked.

"unforcanatly, yes, as the balmarans need us."

"but, but its so sudden, and-"

"I know, but it is nessasary."

"but whos gonna pilot the ship?"

"I have been pondering that for a while now, and I thought that was an unsolveable problem, but I think I have an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is in the point of veiw of Sapphire.** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sapphire!" Allura called.

I jogged over from the hallway with Keith following close behind.

"If it's not too much to ask, Where did you come from?" Allura asked.

That was kind of a touchy subject, but i figured she wouldnt ask for no reason. "me and my people were part of the ressistance for thousands of years, until my 6th birthday, when our entire race was torn apart. I am princess Sapphire of the dark Altains, aka, the _only_ dark Altain in existance." I explained.

"Than will you, princess Sapphire, become one of our team and pilot the castle in my absence?" Allura asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now everyone get to bed."

"But what about Lance?" I asked.

"One or two people may keep an eye on the Paladin."

me and Keith volenteered to keep an eye on Lance, as expected.

While we were waiting for Lance to get out of the healing pod, I disided to strike up some confersation. I didn't just want to sit there in scilence.

"so does Lance get himself hurt alot?" I asked.

Keith seemed lost in thought. "Yea. Hes really protective over everyone, esspescialy me. I think he does it to annoy me."

"no I don't think he does." I said. "If I know anything, witch I do, I'd say that he's just extra afraid of losing you."

There was a few moments of scilence, like Keith was pondering something.

"I know I've only been here a day" I said, "But you know you can always talk to me about anything." I said.

"Well actually I need to talk to you about something" Keith said. "About Lance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Sapphire's piont of view peoples!!** knew it. I can make anyone give up info without prying, but I wasn't about to get cocky. I wanted to get Keith and Lance together, and the first step is to force yourself out of denial land. It would take more than just a day for Keith to show the full story.

"Why do you think Lance hates me so much?" He asked.

"He doesn't. It's just easier to push someone away than to let them in." I said.

"Just like I do to him."

"Maybe, he's thinking that you would never like him back, and thus, he pushes you away."

"How do you know this?" He asked.

I tapped my head and smirked. "Girl power." I said. "Anyway, go ahead and think about it. I think it's about time to release Lance from the healing pod, yes?"

We both stood up. I pressed the release botton to the healing pod and Lance fell into Keith's arms. Keith, of course, caught Lance by reflex, and suddenly their faces looked like tomatoes.

After Keith put Lance down, Keith started yelling at him.

"YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL! YOU KNOW EVERYONE COULD HANDLE THEMSELVES! YOU DON'T NEED TO GET SHOT IN THE RIBS LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I- HOW WORRIED _WE_ WERE!" He screamed, trying not to cry but failing misribly.

"Woah woah woah mullet, you don't need to get mad, i'm right here, in one piece."

Lance said.

"Hey, i'm kinda here ya know." I said.

They two boys turned thier attention to me. "Let's go to bed, sleep on it, and fight to the death later." I said.

"Ok" they both said simotainiously.

"Good." I responded.

I slept in a guest room, unawear of what whould happen in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sapphires point of veiw**

I went back to the front room and over to Allura.

"When are you and Hunk leaving?" I asked. I wanted to ask where I would stay, but that was a question for later.

"We are leaving first thing tomorow." Allura answered. "Do you know how to fly a ship?"

"Yes." I answered. "But I do have one more question. Where am I going to stay?"

"There is always room in the castle, but you can stay in the room inbetween the green and red Paladin's rooms. Once you put your hand on the pad on the door, the room should fit your needs."

"Ok, well, nice to meet you, princess Allura of the light Altains, and farewell."

As I turned to leave, Allura called back to me.

"Please, just call me Allura."

"Ok, Allura." I said teasingly. "Good night."

I walked down the hall to where Allura said my new room was, and on the way, I bumped into a familiar figure.

"Keith," I said, my daggar raised. I observed that Keith had done the same with his blade. "I was about to run you through. You startled me."

"Yeah, sorry." Keith seemed lost in thought.

I smirked. "Still thinking about what I said earlier?"

"Yeah." Keith addmited.

"Well, just remember, the first step is to get yourself out of denail land." I put my daggar back in its place and turned twords my new room. "And good gay."

"Don't you mean good day?" He asked.

"Nope." I said with a smirk. And with that, I walk over to the door of my new room, and pressed my hand on said door.

I walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Keith's point of veiw**.

I sighed. Siriously? That was a _h_ _orrible_ pun. Good gay? I walked right into that one. Sapphire and Lance were going to get along just fine.

 _Well, I might as well go to my room,_ I thought. I walked over to the red door right next to the now blazing purple one. Sapphire had good taste.

I put my hand on the door and walked inside.

My room, well, i'd _like_ to say I keep it tidy on porpose, but really, it's only neat cause I dont _have_ much stuff to become a mess.

I layed on my bed, thinking about what Sapphire had said earlier.

 _"He doesnt. Its just easier to push people away than it is to let them into your life."_

That was what she had said. I mean, now that she said it aloud, it seemed like common sense. _How had I been so freaking dense?_ I thought.

I had never been good at enterpeting emotions, even if they were my own.

I groaned. I was just pushing the thought away. I had to accept it properly.

I had a crush on Lance. And I have had one almost sense I met him.

I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it and suddenly I was met with a familiar face. _Speak of the devil._

"Lance?" It took a second before I put on my face scowl. "Why are you here at 2:00 in the morning?"

"I just needed to talk to you.It's important I swear."

"It must be really important if you're talking to me."

He smiled. "I'm taking a break from hating you, ok? It's kinda tiring to make fun of you all the time." He looked like he instantly regreted what he just said. At least thats what I thought.

"Can I come in?" Lance asked.

"Yeah its fine." I said.

I sat on the edge of my bed, and Lance leaned on the wall across from me.

"So what did you need to say?" I asked.

Lance took a deep breath. "I was thinking, sense Allura and Hunk are leaving, who's gonna pilot the yellow and blue lion?"

"I dont know. Honestly I think there's something else going on here."

"Yeah. I was thinking there was something fishy going on here, and I think Sapphire might just be our sulution."

"For more than one thing." I muttered.

"What?"

Both of our faces turned tomato red. "Nothing! I said nothing!" My heart was beating pratictly out of my chest. My face was turning redder each milisecond. Lance's face looked like it was doing the same thing.

There was a long scilence before I finally spoke up.

"Um, so was that all?"

"Uh yeah." Lance looked like that was _definitly_ not it. I disided not to pry.

When Lance was out of my room and out of sight, I left my room and knocked on the nighboring door.

I needed to talk to Sapphire.

 **Wow. The Klance amped up in that chapter. Alot. I really like Sapphire as a wing man. Or wing woman? whatever. But next chapter hopefully** ** _even more_ Klance will be present. Yeah, thats right. _more Klance._ I was _not_ joking when I said there would be a whole lot of Klance in this story.**


End file.
